


My only thought was you

by cryingoverfiction



Series: My love for you will transcend space and time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, TW Suicide mention, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERS!!!!Keith's thoughts as he's flying toward the Galra Battle Cruiser to try and save his friendsand the aftermath.tw: there's a brief suicide mention, I don't think it's too heavy, but no harm in tagging it.





	My only thought was you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack.  
> So I know it's been a little while, I've had an interesting couple months and writing has been pushed to the back of my mind, but I'm back with my main boys!  
> So Voltron season 4 dropped, I watched it all in 2 hours and wrote a fic about it all while I was supposed to be doing the assignments that are now past due, so y'all better enjoy this!

Keith had this feeling in the pit of his stomach from the moment he woke up. He put it to the back of his mind, chalking it down to the fact that they were going to attempt to take a third of the Galra empire in one attack. That’s gotta make anyone nervous right? So he pushed it down and went on  with the mission, as he always did.

Their part of the mission was a success, until the Galra cruiser shut down the cannon. It wasn’t until Coran had told him the ship had stopped that he realised why he’d had this feeling.

Voltron.

Shiro.

 _Lance_.

He couldn’t contact them.

They were in danger.

 

He acted fast on his feet, grabbed the first ship he saw and tried to make it to Voltron in time, tried not to let his mind wander if the horrors that could happen If he didn’t. But thank his lucky stars, Shiro contacted him. At least they were alive. He knew they didn’t need his help there anymore, so he turned his attention to the fleet, to help Matt and the other rebels take it down.

They tried to take down the shield, with Keith taking a hit in the process but it was no use.

“ _We’re not going to make it!_ ” He heard Lance yell over the comms.

His heart stopped. Had Lance of all people, lost hope? They had to make it, Allura was one of the last Alteans, she couldn’t let them go extinct. Pidge had just reunited with her brother, and still had her father to go, Shiro was all Keith had, Hunk had a family to go home to, so did Lance. He hadn’t even told Lance how he felt. They had to make it. They had to.

Matt’s face had appeared on his screen, screaming about how they couldn’t make it through the shields. Keith sighed, knowing he was right.

“Maybe not with our weapons” he replied.

He _finally_ had a family, people who _loved_ him, people who wouldn’t leave him even if their lives depended on it. He _understood_. He needed to help them, and he was prepared to do whatever he needed to.

He hoped they’d understand.

He broke away from the rebels and started flying directly towards the weapon. He could hear Matt shouting over the comms but he wasn’t paying attention. He needed to save them.

As he inched closer and closer, the reality of what he was about to set in. He closed his eyes and thought of Lance. All the times he’d admire him in the library of the garrison, or in class on the rare occasion Lance was sitting in front of him. He thought about that smile, those beautiful blue eyes that almost perfectly hid a world of pain. He’d regret not being nicer to him, He’d regret not letting him in, but if missing out on that – well everything life still had to offer really – was the price he had to pay to save the people he loved, he’d do it in an instant – and he was about to.

He braced himself and heard a crash.

Wait a minute.

Crash?

No impact?

He opened his eyes and saw flames headed his way. He steered upward, away from the blast, narrowly surviving. He saw Lotor’s ship above him, in all his confusion and the adrenaline running through him, he decided to think about that later.

“ _Good work Keith_ ” Shiro’s voice came through the comms

“it wasn’t me” Keith replied, still in shock “it was lotor. The canon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down the shield”

* * *

 

A couple hours later, after Lotor’s ‘conversation’, Keith walked back to his room in solitude. He stood and groaned, stretching his back and neck. He was about to fall into bed when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Figuring it was just Shiro, he told them to enter. He was surprised when Lance walked in.

“Hey Lance. You okay?” he asked. Lance shrugged

“I guess. I almost died. I mean we’ve had battles we had trouble seeing an end to but this was different. This was almost the end” he said quietly.

Keith wasn’t sure why Lance was coming to him with this, but he welcomed it.

“Do you want to sit?” he asked. Lance shook his head.

“Matt, uh – Matt told me what you did tonight, or were about to do” He said quietly.

Keith had to admit he got a little smug. He may have expected a little bit of praise for learning to put others before himself.

“uh, yeah. Finally getting the hang of this team thing” he joked. Lance turned to face him, and just as Keith was expecting his praise or maybe a joke, he was pushed against the wall.

“Are you _fucking serious_ Keith? You’re joking about this? You nearly died! Of your own volition too!” Lance yelled.

If Keith could, he would’ve been taken aback. Where was this coming from?

“I uh- I thought-“ he was cut off by Lance.

“oh my god. You’re proud of this aren’t you? Jesus Keith” he said, a little softer than before, but still quite obviously angry. He released his grip on Keith and walked into the middle of the room.

“You guys were going to die. I had to do something, Lance.” Keith reasoned.

Lance responded with silence, so Keith kept going.

“You know we have no shot at defeating Zarkon without Voltron. You don’t need me anymore, my life against the five of yours? It’s no question”  

Lance turned to face him again, his eyes brimmed with tears. Keith’s face fell, but Lance snapped at him before he could act.

“Is that still how you view yourself? After everything? Keith, you are paladin of Voltron! Regardless of whether you fly a lion or not you are a part of this!”

Keith looked directly at Lance, but had no idea how to react, so Lance kept going.

“Could you imagine what Shiro would do to you if he knew what you were planning to do? Did you see Hunk and Pidge’s reaction when you left for the Marmora mission? If you had followed through with this it would have destroyed us all” Lance continued, taking a deep breathe to keep himself from crying.

Keith really didn’t want to seem irritated, especially since Lance so emotional about this, but he had every intention to save their lives, and he gets an earful because of it? Regardless, Keith stayed calm.

“Lance, I told you, the universe needs Voltron- “

“fuck the universe! We need you! I need- I need-“ Lance cut himself off with a sob.

Keith’s eyes widened. He couldn’t even handle himself when he cried, how could he handle Lance?

He took a deep breath and tried to mimic what Shiro would do in this situation. Keith walked over from where Lance had pinned him, as he hadn’t moved through the whole ordeal, and grabbed his arm, leading the younger boy to the bed. He sat Lance down and knelt in front of him.

“Lance? Talk to me” he comforted. Lance shook his head.

“I can’t believe I’m crying in front of you” he spat.

Keith took a deep breath to keep his clam. The boy had just been through something traumatic.

“Crying isn’t weakness, Lance”

Lance looked up and narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you being nice to me?” he asked.

Keith felt a pang of guilt as he realised that his continuous hostility to the man he supposedly liked had made him think he hated him. He decided to answer truthfully.

“When I was about to fly into the ship, I kept thinking that my one regret would be not being nicer to you, not letting you in” he sighed. the emotion in his voice flew over Lance’s head.

“God Keith what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that you, Hunk, Pidge all have families to get home to. I was thinking that I can’t let the Alteans get one step closer to extinction. I was thinking that I need to save my family, no matter what the cost”

“You know what I was thinking? When Matt told me?” Lance asked, Keith simply shook his head.

“What if Lotor never showed up? What if you had done it? What if you had _died_? The last time I would have seen you was when you were leaving with the blades.”

Keith moved from his position in front of Lance to the bed, getting the feeling, they may be there for a while yet. Lance turned to face him.

“The last thing I would’ve said to you was ‘who am I going to tease?’ that’s not what I want for us.” He paused and let out a light chuckle

“I have this idea that when we do die, we’re in our lions – because let’s face it, at least one of us won’t make it back to earth alive – You’re in black, I’m in red, I’m staring death right in the face and in a calm ass tone I say ‘Mullet, Keith. I love you’ and then it’s lights out.”

Keith was completely silent. Had Lance just? He was sure he had.

“I’m sorry what?” Keith said. Great idea. Of all the things to say. But Lance just chuckled.

“there’s the Keith I know. I actually came here to tell you that, but then I saw how smug you were about your suicidal tendencies and lost it. You don’t get to be proud of leaving us”

“I’m sorry.” Keith paused for a moment, gathering the courage to say what he had wanted to say the whole time Lance had been with him.

Lance looked down and started twiddling his thumbs, clearly interpreting Keith’s apology as one for not reciprocating his feelings.

“I have a little confession for you too.” He started, and Lance looked back up at him.

“When I was about to die, my only thought was _you_ ” he continued. The other boy opened his mouth to say something but Keith placed a finger to his lips and silenced him.

“I thought about these pretty lips, those pretty eyes. I thought of your pretty brown hair” He murmured, moving his fingers from Lances lips to run them through his hair.

Keith was on autopilot, and internally screaming. What was he doing? This wasn’t him at all. His nerves were on fire. This _had_ to be the adrenaline. Right?

He inched closer to Lance’s face and gently pressed his lips to the other boy’s. it was soft and sweet for a moment, before Lance grabbed Keith’s hips pulled him onto his lap. Lance’s hand moved to grasp the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, while the other still had a hold on his hip.

Lance’s tongue slipped through Keith’s teeth, and Keith decided to follow his lead, given the blue paladin had much more experience in this. Lance gently bit down on Keith’s tongue, which gave the older boy a jolt, but he liked it. Lance pulled away after that.

“Was that your first kiss?” he asked. Keith turned red.

“god was I that bad?”

Lance shook his head.

“not by any means”

“I love you too Lance”

The boy smiled sheepishly and looked away for a moment, but regained all his confidence in instant. His cute little smile turned into a grin.

“I knew I was just too irresistible”

Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance laughed a little, and got up from the bed.

“Stay with me?” Keith asked.

“Gladly”.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a story you want me to write, head over to my tumblr (https://karaslut-writes.tumblr.com/) and request it. I don't bite!  
> Until next time.


End file.
